Transylvania in Her Eyes
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Charlotte Transylvania is a tough, cunning and clever Slytherin. She's best friend to Draco Malfoy and has seen the angry, evil and even sweet side of him. When Draco starts to notice changes in Charlotte it could be pure Heaven, or even Hell. But he can only find out through the Transylvania in Her Eyes. (A Harry Potter Fanfiction)
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my characters!**_

* * *

Charlotte paced as she waited for _Draco _to enter the Slytherin Common Room.

Her name is Charlotte Vanessa Transylvania. Sure, Transylvania is long but it's not what she chose, most just call her Charlotte, Vanie, Vansylvania or Charsylvania. Her _real _last name is Helsing. Like the great monster hunter, she descends from him. She heard footsteps up the stairs. Draco appeared in the doorway. "Charlie?" He asked. "What're you doing up so early?" She looked at him. "You were supposed to be ready and hour ago! We have to go meet Hagrid's Hippogryfith with the rest of our year!" He rolled his eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a knot Charlie. I'll be ready in a moment.

Soon after he was ready, they were off and quickly caught up to the rest of them. Draco watched as her right blue eye and green left eye trained over a few people. She almost tripped and fell but Draco caught her and straightened her up. "That's what happens when you're in a hurry."

* * *

**_I know it's realllllllly short but thoughts? _**


	2. Chapter Two

Charlotte stood by Draco as he pointed to the sky. Giving a horrified look. "Dementor, Dementor." Draco said.

Harry looked in the direction and Draco and his goons flipped their robe hoods up and put their arms up, moving their fingers in a creepy but funny way.

"Whoooooo!" They all said in unison.

Hermonie rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him away.

"Must you?" Charlotte asked, looking at Draco.

"Must I what?" He asked her while grinning.

"Always try to stoop or freak out Harry?" She said while looking at Buckbeak.

"Uhm... Lemme think." He said while talking. "Yes."

Soon after Harry rode Buckbeak off somewhere, came back and Draco ran up to Buckbeak. Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs and tore Draco's sleeve.

"My father will hear about this!" He yelled. Charlotte walked over to him and pulled him up by his sleeve, shoving him towards Crabb and Goyle. She looked at Buckbeak, bowed, stretched her hand out and petted him. Buckbeak took an almost **_immediate _**liking to Charlotte.

It was strange to some but Hagrid clapped and told her it didn't happen often. Soon after the lesson was over they started walking back to Hogwart's. Charlotte had walked by Draco, hearing him muttering about how "That damned _filthy flying rat." _Had torn up his robe sleeve. Charlotte just stood by him and watched as he paid no attention to Pansy Parkinson, on his arm trying to get him to look at her and kept cooing his name. It was actually quite disturbing to Charlotte.

Once they got into the castle Draco kept asking her why she wasn't talking. Charlotte had looked at him, scoffed and walked away.

It was unlike her to be rude to Draco but something made her feel weird. Like when Buckbeak reared up it was like, instead of him squawking he was saying "Get back! Get back now!" and when Draco yelled Buckbeak seemed to sound like he was laughing only when she had asked the other students they just gave her weird looks.

Charlotte decided to skip dinner and just sit in her dormitory and wait it out till the others came back, of course she took the time to shower and change into a black tank top and some green sweats. She had grabbed a book and sat on a black leather couch in the Slytherin common room.

She sat quite and read. Remembering how just this morning, Hermonie socked Draco in the nose. It was quite the sight actually. She had been standing next to him and then Hemronie came up shouting. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She heard footsteps and pretended to be interested in her book.

"Up late now?" She heard a voice say.


	3. Chapter Three

Charlotte turned her head. Blaise Zabini was standing by her.

Charlotte looked at him. "Yeah... Just readin' though."

He nodded and walked towards the boys dormitory. ''Pleasant dreams, Charlotte." Blaise said.

Charlotte nodded. "You too, Blaise."

He left and Charlotte stared at the window. A crow flew by it and landed on the sill. She walked over to the window, opening it slightly, letting the bird in and closing it.

It jumped on her wrist, practically gluing itself there, and started squawking. She shushed it and sat down. ''Hello... How did you get near the dungeons?" She asked it. Not _expecting _an answer. But got one anyway.

"Squawk." It chirped. She looked at it. The chirp processing in her brain she didn't hear squawk. She heard. "I flew."

She looked at the bird. "You _talk?"_

The bird squawked. "You understand me?" Charlotte nodded.

The bird chirped. "I must tell you, you have an ability. Use it carefully. I must say, a piece of advice, be careful whom you trust and who you see. The evil is always near, both you and me." Then the crow turned to ash after erupting in flames. She dusted herself off. "Dang." She whispered.

She heard more footsteps and saw Pansy and Draco walking up the stairs. With another girl Charlotte had never seen before. Draco was apparently telling a joke and both girls laughed, too much. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"If it isn't little girl green eye blue. How sweet." Pansy said. "Oh and she's reading!" The other girl said. "Didn't think she could." Pansy and the girl said in unison.

"And you are?" Charlotte asked the other girl.

"The name's Carlie, not like horses like you care." Pansy and Carlie snickered.

"Lay off guys." Draco said. Carlie and Pnasy rolled their eyes. "Night Pansy, goodnight Draco." Carlie said. "Night dog." She said to Charlotte.

"Very clever!" Charlotte said. 'You knwo different animals! Maybe that's why you lived in a barn!" Charlotte shot back. Carlie flipped her off and walked to her dormitory. "Beat it, Parkinson." Charlotte said.

Pansy stuck her tongue out then Charlotte drew her wand. "Before I _make _you beat it." Pansy scampered off and waved bye to Draco.

Draco went and got changed. Coming back to sit next to Charlotte. ''I saw Blaise today." Draco said. Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"He asked me what flowers you like, your favorite color and song." Draco replied.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. ''Is he gonna ask me out or plan my funeral?"

Draco chuckled. "He said he thinks you look hot and he'd date you anyday."

Charlotte laughed. "Piggies go oinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

Draco laughed and looked at the blazing green fire. "Y'know, I think you shouldn't date him."

Charlotte looked at him. "Why not?"

Draco shook his head. "Sure, he is a Slytherin but he doesn't seem right all the time... LIke he'd do anything to bend someone over a table and have his way with them."

Charlotte put a look on her face. "Excuse you?"

"He's a wanker with too much self confidence."

Charlotte put her feet on the couch, turning her body towards Draco's. "Draco Augustine Julian Malfoy! Take it back!"

Draco looked at her, with all seriousness. "I'm serious!"

They stayed silent for a while. "If you do date him..." Draco started. "Then if he hurts you, come find me. Whether it is nighttime, morning, or if we're in separate classes. _Come and find me." _

Charlotte nodded. "Big brother mode has seemed to be activated."

"Not only that, bust best friend since before birth mode." Draco said while picking up a piece of paper and folding it into a tiny bird. Draco had turned to her and they both sat criss cross apple sauce.

"Look." Charlotte said. "Blaise invited me to a stupid common room party thing in here."

Draco nodded. "Pansy invited me. Doubt she'll be there but she still invited me."

Charlotte looked at him. "Neville Longbottom." She started. Draco scoffed. His bare arms with full muscles moving as he did so.

"Neville Longbottom, asked me in class, yesterday, if I were to have children, what'd they look like if I had a choice." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Peculiar question."

Charlotte shook her head. "I get it a lot, people think one day I'll get married and have a bazillion kids."

Draco looked at her face, almost lit up completely by the fire. "What'd you say?"

She blushed slightly. "I said grey eyes, pale skin and my dirty brown hair."

Draco nodded. "Pale skin? You have pale skin.. And your brother had grey eyes, they run in your family, and I think a bazillion kids would look good with your dirty brown hair." He said.

Charlotte thanked Salazar that he hadn't figured it out. She had a dream the night before Neville asked her and Draco was with her, holding a little girl with one blue and one green eye, dirty brown hair and pale skin. Charlotte had been holding a boy, with grey eyes, dirty brow hair and pale skin. It freaked er out, to say the least.

"Do you plan on going to the common room thing?" Draco asked.

Charlotte nodded. "I do." Draco leaned forward and hugged her, Charlotte kissed his cheek, in a friendly way and they both went separate ways and went to bed. When Draco hugged her, her stomach jumped and when she kissed his cheek, Draco had felt warm, which usually never happened.

Charlotte had sat up _all _night thinking about it. She only thought of it as, I'm just a little sick maybe.

Draco did the same and thought, maybe it was just the fire.

But soon, at the common room get together, they would figure out what it really meant.


	4. TRAILER CONTEST -VERY IMPORTANT TO READ-

I know not a lot of people read these but uhm, I was thinking, could you guys, if you would please, make a trailer for this story? It will be like a contest. If you need details for the trailer feel free to ask.

Please PM me the links.

Once the contest is over the winner will get:

-A OC submission in any story of his/her choice that I have.

-Ten shoutouts

-To put some ideas in this story

-Four chapter dedications

Second runner up will get;

-Three chapter dedications

-Five shoutouts

-And two ideas for this story

The third runner up will get;

-Three shoutouts

-Two chapter dedications

-One idea for this story

Deal?

Please, if you need more info comment on this or PM me any of your questions.

Need more details for Charlotte or where the story is going for the trailer, PM me.

If you just need to know Charlotte's origin, PM me.

_**This contest will end on October 1st of this year. **_

_**So on 10/1/13 this contest ends. If anyone needs an extension on time, I will be glad to bump the contest end time to a later date.**_

_**Thank you guys! I love you all!**_

_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**The poem down below is written and made by me. It took me two weeks to finish. Tell me what you think. It's like a prophecy for Charlotte. She finds it in a family album before the common room party. ENJOY!-Ambs**_

* * *

_**From darkness, to light, forever we fight.**_

_**The cries for help, is all I yelp.**_

_**I hear your voice and see your pain.**_

_**The tears pour down like endless rain.**_

_**The bones all broken, the heart all gone.**_

_**The words you spoke are very much wrong.**_

_**The family you had, is dead for ever, maybe not then but maybe not never.**_

_**The sea of life, tosses ships about. **_

_**The angry storm, rages about.**_

_**With endless doubt, in my mind.**_

_**The Devil's creed.**_

_**The Angel's song.**_

_**She wears the green snake cross.**_

_**She lives to die and dies to live.**_

_**What else is she, but an Armageddon sin?**_

Charlotte sat there, reading the album her mother had sent her with family pictures in it.

She thought about it, trying to figure it out. Then she reached the back and saw a letter, that said "Charlotte" on it, in fancy writing. With the C all curly and crap. She opened it carefully, pulling out the parchment it contained and reading it.

"Holy earth, hell at sundown, colossal hurt on sin every night, your odd underworld."

The hell? She thought.

"Charlotte!" She heard Amber yell. "Hm?" Charlotte asked.

"It's starting. Now stop remembering family moments and _let's go!'_Amber said impatiently.

Charlotte put back the letter and closed the album, put it in her trunk at the end of her bed and locking the four locks on it.

"_**Now!"**_Amber practically shouted.

Charlotte waved her off. "Fine." They both walked down the stairs and towards the Slytherin common room. Amber quickly rushed over to Blaise and started chatting and Charlotte stood in the doorway. Her eyes watching Malfoy trump down the set of boy's stairs and look around. He caught sight of her and was about to walk over to her until Pansy and that cow Carlie were at his sides.

Soon enough the common room was full of smoke and the smell of beer. Yeah, these things got a little more fun around this time, not fot some and more so for others. Amber was on Blaise's lap, they were playing tonsil hockey. Pansy kept trying to kiss Draco and so did Carlie. Then someone decalred that everyone should play, Seven Minutes in Heaven. Except they extended it to twenty minutes.

Everyone put something in a hat, Draco's house ring, Charlotte's black and green snake ring, Amber's leather bracelet, Blaise's glove, Pansy's lip gloss, Carlie's lip balm, and so on.

Soon enough Charlotte somehow got Draco's ring. They walked into the closet and sat down.

"So..." Charlotte started.

Draco drummed on his knees. "May I have my ring back?" She handed it to him.

Draco eyed her carefully. "Whatcha been up to lately?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Reading..."

They sat there in silence as the time slowly ticked by. Then all of a sudden, Draco leaned towards her and kissed her, not on the cheek, on the damned mouth. Her black lipstick coloured mouth.

To her he tasted like Whiskey. Then he pulled back just as time was up. He grinned slightly and got up and walked out. Charlotte sat there, watching him slyly wipe the ever so slight smudge of black lipstick off his mouth with his robe. She got up and was replaced by Amber and Blaise. She sat on the couch.

Draco had Pansy asking him questions about the residue of black on his upper lip.

Charlotte waited, soon enough Amber and Blaise came out and Blaise was straitening his shirt and Amber her skirt.

_That closet is now ruined. _Charlotte thought.

Then her ring was picked. She glanced at the guy who picked it. _Lyle fucking Simmerson just picked my ring. My fucking ring. Oh my God. Dear Salazar please for the love of Slytherin help me. _She thought.

It wasn't out of fear but lust. He was six foot four and still getting taller. It was strange actually. He had to duck every time he walked through a small doorway. You knew who he was due to the spiky hair he had, brown on the left, blonde on the right. A nose piecring and tongue piercing. A wrap around snake tattoo on his right bicep.

Everyone 'ohhh-"ed as they walked into the closet. She took her ring back and stared at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked. With his _sexy _British drawl. He flicked his hands over his face.

Charlotte shook her head, staring at his freckles and the faint dimples. "Nope."

They talked for a while and he looked at her. "Hey, uh, when school is over, you know, for break, wanna hang at my home for a few days?" She nodded.

"I'd love to." He grinned.

"Sorry but uh, you got something..." He said while pointing.

She looked at him and patted down her shirt. He looked at her. "Lemme get it." It was on her mouth rather and he gently took it off. Both Lyle and Charlotte maintaining eye contact. Soon they heard the door creak and it opened. Lyle standing up first and then Charlotte.

More people started going and Charlotte looked around.

This new guy, Fig, as everyone called him, sat in a corner. So, naturally Charlotte walked over to him. They chatted and did natural teenage crap._  
_

Yet Charlotte didn't seem to notice that Draco had been burning holes into the back of Lyle's head and Fig's, the **_entire_ **time.

She grabbed a cigarette and smoked it. Then headed off to bed. She remembered when Draco kissed her, the sparks rolling off his soft and delightful lips as he did so. How he almost pushed his tongue in her mouth but didn't.

How when he did kiss her, she wanted to kiss back but hell, that's her best friend! Her almost brother! She couldn't do that!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Or could she?_**

* * *

**_Thoughts? I also might be doing a song thing to listen to during every chapter.  
_**

**_So, when I wrote Chap. One I was listening to (nOtHiNg) _**

**_Chap. Two; It's Time by Imagine Dragons_**

**_Chap. Three; The Drug in me is You by Falling in Reverse_**

**_Chap. Four; (This Chapter.) Trespassing by Adam Lambert_**


	6. Chapter Five

_**So I found this one picture, and it made me think of Charlotte and what she would look like, so, it's on my image thingie titled "Charlotte Helsing:"  
**_

_**Or Amber Heard, just imagine her with one green and one blue eye.**_

_**Listen To: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Charlotte woke up early. It being Saturday, she groaned.

**_It's five thirty in the damn morning!_**She thought.

She shook her head and got up anyway, leaving herself in her black tank top and dark green sweats. She grabbed her family album and walked downstairs, into the common room. She parked herself on one of the leather couches and opened it. She traced her fingers over the pictures of her brothers.

Wondering and thinking how only _two _of them got placed in Slytherin and the other in Ravenclaw, Gryfindor and Hufflepuff.

She has nine siblings. One sister, her too loyal and too smart twin and her eight brothers.

Sure, Alan might've been the oldest but he was still a pain in her ass. She picked up the picture of all ten of them together.

It read "Alan Joseph, Dustin James, Julian Jansen, Justin Patrick, Augustine James, Kenneth, Scott, Derrick, Charlotte and Elsie May."

She stared at it. Her father and mother in the middle and her uncle taking the picture. She sighed. After Derrick, Alan and herself got placed in Slytherin, their other siblings seemed to look down on them, almost angered. Sure, her uncles and aunts, parents, grandparents and even way back to the great, great, great, great grandparents and even beyond that got sorted into Slytherin.

After Elsie May, and Dustin got Ravenclaw, Scott and Justin got Hufflepuff and Julian, Augustine, and Kenneth got Gryfindor, things weren't the same between them all. They were all trying to out brave, out loyal, out sly and out smart one another, almost as if it were some _game. _

But that's just it, that's what it _always _was. A damned _game. _It _always _has been and _always _will be. As far as Justin is concerned anyway.

Charlotte heard footsteps and quickly turned the page. She heard a groan and someone flopped on the couch opposite her.

Someone with a messy and dirty mop of white-blonde hair.

_Draco. _She thought.

"G'morning Charlie..." He said weakly.

Charlotte nodded. "Good morning Draco. How are you?"

He rubbed his temples. "Tired and hungover."

Charlotte got up to go get him a glass of water. She handed it to him and cut to the chase. "Do you remember what you did last night?"

He sat up and sipped the water. "Am I suppose to?"

Charlotte sat down. "Do black smudges ring a bell?" She asked.

He shook his head. She was about o speak when he snapped his fingers.

"Wait!"

Charlotte sucked in her breath.

"Did I shag Pansy on accident again?" He asked while looking at her.

Charlotte laughed. "Not that I know of. How did you even do that the first time?"

He gestured to himself. "I was drunk."

Charlotte nodded. "So you don't remember _anything _else?"

"Other than Zabini trying to get me to conjure up some condoms for him and Amber and Carlie snogging Crabbe, no."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Who is that chick anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "Pansy's cousin I think. I dunno," He said while standing up and sitting next to her. "I wasn't listening when we met."

Charlotte nodded.

"What's this?" Draco asked while pointing at the family picture album.

"Oh, uh... An family album..."She said while turning the page.

Draco rubbed his forehead and nodded. "May I look?"

Charlotte nodded and handed it to him. He turned back to the beginning.

"I remember this one..." He said casually, as he pointed at a picture of them both, him nine and her eight sitting atop a tree branch.

"It was strangely warm that day." Charlotte said.

He looked through it and smiled slightly as he looked at one, them all dressed up on their first break from Hogwart's, in their robes at her house. There was a large sign behind them that said. "House of Helsing" on it. He had his left arm around her shoulders and she had her right arm around his shoulders, both of them having smug grins on their faces from being sorted into Slytherin at the start of the year.

Then he saw the other picture next to it, the one he had made Alan take. Of them on her terrace right outside Charlotte's window. A sign with "Transylvania Terrace" on it. In an old calligraphic type. That was taken a few days later than the one beside it.

He flipped through the book. Finding one of her, playing chess, by herself, and beating, _herself, _at it. He had taken that one. It was last year. She looked very childish then. He had noticed her change, ever so slightly. Her cheekbones, more defined and her legs, longer. Her height was impeccable for a girl her age and she still had that mess of freckles all over her face.

He smiled at the picture. "That one was good." Charlotte whispered.

They spent some time looking through it, coming across photos of her parents, when Draco's mother and Charlotte's mother were pregnant with them, standing beside their half smiling and half smirking husbands.

They had been a few days apart. Draco being three days and seventeen hours older than her.

Of course, Charlotte found the picture of her stunning him and dressing him in a pink frilly dress that she would have _never _touched otherwise and putting bright pink lipstick on his lips and highlighting his eyes in eye shadow, when they were _thirteen. _

She had caught him by surprise and he was annoyed because she eventually started dying his hair hot pink and he was already embarrassed when her brothers started taking pictures and laughing but when his hair was pink, he was probably as pink as his hair.

She had made copies of copies of those pictures and kept them in a large envelope. He had tried to burn them but she had swore she'd do it again if he tried.

Soon he was at a picture of her Uncle's birthday. Her and Draco had swam all day and they were photo-bombing in the picture right behind her uncle yet he didn't notice and was completely oblivious to the two soaking wet teenagers crossing their eyes and sticking their tongues out behind him.

"Hey... Draco." Charlotte started as he handed her back the album.

"Yeah?" He asked, while, again, rubbing his head.

"When break time comes, could you go to my aunt's wedding with me?" She asked.

"Like, a plus one?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded. "It's two days after I go to Lyle's. and a day before I go to Figs."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, _Simmerson. _Lyle Slytherin Simmerson and that idiot Fig! How the hell could I forget?" He asked sarcastically.

"What?" She asked,d a little confused.

"They are bad, Charlie. Stay away from him." Draco warned.

"How?"

"Well, let's see here, Fig was in Azkaban for two months, raped the same girl, killed a random person, killed his brother, killed a dragon, Lyle blew up the Astronomy tower, got two girls pregnant and Fig got one girl pregnant and was dumped with the kid. Whom he named, _after you." _Draco said while looking at her.

"He did not." She said.

"He did! He _told _me!" Draco pracitacally shouted.

"Then why'd he do it?" She asked.

"Because he is obsessed with you." Draco said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Draco looked at her warningly. "If he hurts you, Charlie, I will... how do you say it, _tan his hide."_ The way he said it made Charlotte shiver slightly.

Charlotte pulled herself together. "I can handle myself." She said, matter of factly.

"Then if you can handle yourself, you'd know he isn't right, at all."

Charlotte got up. "He's changed."

"He isn't right Charlotte. Just... Just stay away from him. I couldn't stand to see you hurt... _or worse." _Draco said while looking down and walking away.

Charlotte sighed and walked back to her dorm. "Moronic Malfoy." She said while locking up the album and getting ready for a shower.

**_Fig is just fine._**She thought. **_But then again, who the hell calls themselves "Fig"?_**

* * *

**_THOUGHTS?_**

**_And please, go ahead and tell me what you think of what I think Charlotte would look like if she were real. I will also explain the whole two different eye color thing later if you want me to._**


	7. AN: CHARLOTTE'S PICTURE

_**Okay, because it won't freaking upload or anything, I will make it my profile picture, okay? That will give you an idea of what she looks like.**_

_**-MalfoyHatfiledMcCoyWinchester**_


	8. Chapter Six

_**What she is wearing; cgi/set?id=96450679**_

* * *

Soon, break arrived and Charlotte was finishing packing as Draco wandered into the empty girl's dormitory.

"Charlie?" He asked while sitting on the bed, opposite her's.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Why weren't you at lunch?"

"Packing. Duh. I'm headed straight to Lyle's after I leave that bloody train." She said hastily.

Draco nodded. "You're still going?"

She stopped packing and turned to face him. "Yes! He invited me, I accepted. Simple as that."

"Are you gonna whore around with him?" He asked very rudely.

Charlotte furiously packed away the rest of her things and closed up her two trunks. "Shut up."

"You gonna do the same with Fig?" He pried.

Charlotte put her trunks by the door. "None of your business, Draco." She said.

Draco stood up, standing in front of her. "I think it is! You're my best friend and I don't see the point in _you _whore-ing around with either of _them _and getting pregnant, or _worse." _

Charlotte breathed deeply. "That won't happen."

Draco stared down at her. "How do you know? For all you do know is one of them will attempt to screw you, go to far and have to kill-"

Then his head turned to the side as her hand collided with his face, sending a loud smack noise through the air. "Shut up."

He held his jaw, turning his head back slightly. You could already see a light redness going to the hand print and his skin, where she had smacked, felt like it was on fire.

"Just so you know-"

She cast 'silenco' on him. "Shut up... _Malfoy." _

In his mind he felt hurt. She only joked when she called him Malfoy but the look on her face was dead serious. She un-silenced him and sent him on his way. She carefully carted her trunks down to the first floor, by magic of course, and then ran back up to grab her forgotten snake ring. She dropped it in her pocket, carefully not to mess with her gloves to much and started walking. She slung her bag over her shoulder and it was loud from the great hall's music. She didn't even have time to hear running and someone coming up behind her.

Pushing her against the wall, covering her mouth and telling her not to scream. She looked at her attacker and saw Fig.

She tried screaming threw his hand but he silenced her. One hand was holding her wrists above her head and the other covering her mouth.

Draco heard muffled screams from down the hall and looked around. He saw two people and crept towards them. He saw the familiar black clothing. "Charlie." He whispered.

He neared them and cast a spell at... _Fig! _He thought,

"Serpensortia!" He yelled. Then he moved Charlotte behind him. "Expelliarmus." He shouted at Fig. Then he shouted. "Locomotor Mortis! Stupefy!" Fig couldn't move. Draco had his wand and broke it in half. "Don't touch her _ever _again. Or it won't be me the next time. It'll be here brothers."

With what ability he had, Fig's eyes widened. They ran off, downstairs and Charlotte hugged Draco. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Thank you." She said while pulling back.

Lyle saw her and smiled, walking over to her. "I know we said a few days, but since I didn't ask my mum first, it'll only be a few _hours." _

Charlotte nodded. Soon they had boarded the train and were off.

_**Should I even try to go to Lyle's?**_She thought. **_It's probably not even worth it..._**


	9. Chapter Seven

NO P.O.V.

Charlotte sat down in her compartment. Her and Draco had previously yell at each other because he had invited Pansy to Charlotte's aunt's wedding, _without _Charlotte's permission. They had been sitting there, together, eating candy from the candy cart. Charlotte had asked why he only got one chocolate frog where as she got three, four licorice wands, and two bags of bertie bots every flavour jelly beans.

Draco looked at her and moved her hands, resting his head in her lap. She played with his hair, casting spells to make it change color and he was reading off side effects to certain spells and potions. Charlotte started to feel her phone buzzing. Yes, she has a phone.

She pulled it out and Draco looked at it. "The bloody hell is that?"

"It's a muggle contraption." She said while answering it. "It's awesome."

She started talking. "Yes, Ash. I get it. Did you get the watch I sent you? Bloody hell! That was quick! I thought it would've been at least another two weeks! What kind of cake? Red velvet? You're lucky. Jo baked for you, all Jo ever did for me was send me a basket of black licorice that tasted like crap... I know, she tried but it was gross... I'll see you at my aunt's wedding? You'll be Carrie's date? Just don't get freaky, okay? That's for my aunt and to-be-uncle. Yeah... Mhmm... Okay. Bye!"

Draco chuckled. "Who's Ash?"

Charlotte looked at him. "He is a very good friend. We've kissed before. He is really smart. He got placed in Ravenclaw."

Draco nodded. "Mudbloods..."

"Oi! He is a pure-blood. He just got placed in Ravenclaw because he is probably the smartest human being on the planet. He's a freaking _genius."_

Draco closed his eyes. "What does he look like?"

"Well... Brown hair... He tried for a mullet once but his friends cut it off and he didn't have the tenacity to grow it back. His eyes are kind of blue and he usually has a goofy grin on his face. Kind of looks slack jawed half the time. But he is just mostly like that when he has a plan."

"Sounds... Boring."

Charlotte tugged on his hair slightly, to be mean but instead it sent shivers down his spine. Draco tried to be still instead of showing pleasure from the act. Charlotte rested her head on the seat and drifted off.

* * *

Soon she felt shaking. She cracked open her eyes and saw Draco in front of her. "Wake up. We're here." She stretched and grabbed her bag. Following Draco outside of the train. Her trunks were on a cart. Draco spotted his parents and stood up straight. "We'll talk later?'' Draco asked while grabbing his cart,

Charlotte nodded. "I'll send tenebris Angelum your way."

"_Who?" _He asked.

"My dragon. Tenebris Angelum. It means Dark Angel in Latin. Him being black and having large wings."

"You will _not _send your _dragon _to _my_ home. I will not have a giant black fire breathing scaly lethal being at Malfoy Manor. No way."

"Then I'll send Darach."

"The owl? What happened to Barron?"

"I still have him it's just most don't like seeing a giant red bird sailing through the air breathing fire. Darach is much better."

"Why do you give your pets Latin names? LIke Darach! What does that even mean!?"

"It means Dark Oak. Duh. Now I gotta go. Lyle is beckoning me over."

"Have fun. Remember. I'm just an apparition away if you need me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I know." She pushed her cart and started walking towards Lyle.

_**An apparition Draco? What happened to no magic outside of school grounds... Then again, rules are meant to be broken. **_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	10. Chapter Eight

NO P.O.V

Charlotte had gone home early from Lyle's. All her luggage was in her room and she casually ran up the stairs, getting changed into her jersey t-shirt and running back down the stairs. Getting an apple and running past her parents and siblings. She ran to the music's room window and saw Draco in his backyard. She ran out the front door, and ran through his house, after hurling herself over the front fence and opening the door with a bobby pin.

She waved to the Malfoy's and stopped to catch her breath. "Hey Draco." She said while sitting net to him and handing him the apple. He took it gladly and looked at Charlotte.

"What?" He asked her.

"You're in muggle clothes..." She said.

Draco nodded. "I asked Alan if I could borrow some..."

Charlotte said oh and stood up, pulling Draco with her. "C'mon. We are going to the muggle world."

Draco swatted her hand away. "Why?"

"Because it is fun there."

He complained about not having muggle money in which Charlotte produced a wallet and grinned. "I do." She snatched herself a coat and Draco one too.

They soon appeared in Bradford, England and put on their coats. They walked about, getting food, sharing pretzels, popcorn and a large slice of pizza. Charlotte would every so often look over her shoulder as if someone were following them.

They bought some new clothes and shoes, and Charlotte showed him a little wizarding place that only wizards and witches could see in-between to cobblestone walls. They got some tea and walked out, Draco would see guys staring at Charlotte, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave them angry looks. Charlotte would glance atDraco's arm but say nothing. She barely noticed the guy's staring at her.

They talked a lot and Draco actually smiled a few times when Charlotte smiled or cracked a few jokes.

"Okay okay. What did the Slytherin say to the Gryfindor?"

"What?"

"So the lion's den, yeah? Can I _slytherin_."

Draco shook his head. "God that was a horrible joke."

Charlotte poked his chest. ''But yet you're still laughing."

Then were having so much fun, until _they _arrived.


	11. Chapter Nine

Charlotte and Draco stared at the group of Death Eaters directly across from them. Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked at them. They weren't all dressed up they were just...There.

Draco and Charlie turned around and started walking quickly. She grabbed Draco's hand and said a spell and apparating quickly. They got to her house and walked inside, passing her family and running up the winding staircase. They got to her room and she opened the door. He stood there.

"Why were they there!?" She asked, pulling off her coat and lighting a fire in the fire place.

"How should I know!?" He replied.

"Because your father is one of them!"

"So is your's!" He shot back.

Charlotte threw her hands up and flopped on her bed. Draco took his coat off and did the same.

They both flopped on each other's beds a lot.

He sighed. "What I want to know is why they were in the muggle world." He said.

Charlotte nodded. ''Me too."

He turned over, facing her. Resting his head on his hand.

She did the same. He sighed again.

Charlotte looked at him and kicked off her shoes. She stood up and walked over to her food shelf. She tossed him a bag of chips and he opened it, standing up and carrying it out onto the terrace, setting down the bag and taking his shoes off. She got two sodas and set one down for him. They sat down and the fire from inside dulled out. She went and got a blanket and tossed one side to him.

They sat there, drinking soda, eating chips and talking.

"What if they're there to hurt someone? To cause trouble?"

"No... They wouldn't risk getting sent to Azkaban...Not for those reasons."

"You think they'd risk Azkaban, going there I mean, for something?"  
"Or someone..." He said quitely.

They sat in almost silence, because slurping soda and chewing chips is not silent.

After they finished their sodas it was getting dark outside. He stood up and grabbed his shoes, hugging Charlotte goodbye.

"I have to go home Charlie." He said.

She stood up and walked with him downstairs.

Alan looked at them. "Did you two hook up?"

Charlie growled at him. "No."

"Well you were up there for a while..."

They walked to the door and He opened it. Putting his shoes and on and she said bye.

"Bye Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow. What time is your aunt's wedding?"

"I think four in the after noon, the reception is at six."

He nodded. "I'll be there."

She nodded as he walked away, over to his house. She closed the door.

_You better be._


End file.
